Familia Avarius/Galería
Ludo 300px|link=Ludo/Galería La galería para las imágenes de Ludo se pueden encontrar aquí. Familia Avarius La Canción de Star S2E40 Lord Brudo looks through the door slot.png S2E40 Lord Brudo surprised to see Queen Moon.png S2E40 Lord Brudo 'what do you want-'.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'I need to speak with you'.png S2E40 Lord Brudo opens the door for Queen Moon.png S2E40 Lord Brudo standing tall.png S2E40 Lord Brudo 'you coming in or what-'.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'you're blocking the door'.png S2E40 Lord Brudo's crown falls off his head.png S2E40 Queen Moon enters Lord Brudo's house.png S2E40 Lord Brudo picking up his crown.png S2E40 Lord Brudo's crown falls off his head again.png S2E40 Lord Brudo's crown on the house porch.png S2E40 Lord Brudo 'my dear, we have company'.png S2E40 Lady Avarius sitting at a table.png S2E40 Lady Avarius looking at Queen Moon.png S2E40 Lady Avarius pleased to see Queen Moon.png S2E40 Avarius' daughter flying away annoyed.png S2E40 Lady Avarius 'honor of this visit'.png S2E40 Queen Moon offers bag of corn to Avarius.png S2E40 Lord Brudo 'we don't need corn!'.png S2E40 Lady Avarius accepts the corn anyway.png S2E40 Lady Avarius slips bag of corn into her cloak.png S2E40 Lady Avarius 'what brings you here-'.png S2E40 Lady Avarius 'which one-'.png S2E40 Lady Avarius guessing Yudo.png S2E40 Lady Avarius guessing Menudo.png S2E40 Lady Avarius 'just gonna go down the list'.png S2E40 Lady Avarius looks at Dennis's chair.png S2E40 Dennis looking at Queen Moon.png S2E40 Lady Avarius gasping with shock.png S2E40 Lady Avarius 'we don't say that name'.png S2E40 Lady Avarius 'took over our castle'.png S2E40 Lady Avarius 'not that this place isn't lovely'.png S2E40 Moon asks Lady Avarius about Ludo's whereabouts.png S2E40 Lady Avarius 'he is a grave disappointment to us'.png S2E40 Lord Brudo 'what do you expect-!'.png S2E40 Lord Brudo 'Ludo was the runt'.png S2E40 Brudo pointing at Ludo's family portrait.png S2E40 Ludo just barely in the family portrait.png S2E40 Lord Brudo 'we were extra hard on him'.png S2E40 Lord Brudo 'look what happened!'.png S2E40 Lord Brudo 'was he grateful-'.png S2E40 Lord Brudo 'destroyed our ancestral home'.png S2E40 Avarius and Moon listening to Brudo.png S2E40 Queen Moon comforting Avarius.png S2E40 Moon says goodbye to Brudo and Avarius.png S2E40 Dennis watching Moon from the window.png S2E40 Queen Moon going back through the Forest.png S2E40 Dennis spies on Queen Moon from the trees.png S2E40 Dennis leaps through the treetops.png S2E40 Dennis jumps down in front of Queen Moon.png S2E40 Dennis standing in front of Queen Moon.png S2E40 Dennis introducing himself to Queen Moon.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'why are you following me-'.png S2E40 Dennis 'looking for my big brother'.png S2E40 Dennis 'he's not well'.png S2E40 Dennis offers to take Queen Moon to Ludo.png S2E40 Dennis kneels down in front of Queen Moon.png S2E40 Dennis 'we must go by wing'.png S2E40 Queen Moon grabbing onto Dennis's back.png S2E40 Dennis takes off from the ground.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis fly into the sky.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis soar over the trees.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis fly into the mountains.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis land on a mountaintop.png S2E40 Dennis pointing to Ludo's monster temple.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis look at Ludo's temple.png S2E40 Queen Moon using opera binoculars.png S2E40 Ludo stirring soup in a giant egg.png S2E40 Ludo smacking a large cockroach.png S2E40 Queen Moon zooms in with her binoculars.png S2E40 Ludo tasting the soup.png S2E40 Ludo holding his wand.png S2E40 Close-up on crystal in Ludo's wand.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'we need to go now'.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis fly away from the temple.png S2E40 Ludo looking toward the mountains.png Categoría:Galerías de Personajes Categoría:Galerías